


Avoiding Marriage

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Naomi's father had chosen a husband for her...





	Avoiding Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Written fr the Sentinel Bingo prompt 'marriage'
> 
> Follows Parental Example

 

Avoiding Marriage

by Bluewolf

Naomi was fifteen when her father died.

She had been fond enough of him, though with him as an example she had decided five years earlier that she didn't want to marry.

And then her mother Ruth told her that her father had been looking for a husband for her from among the sons of his acquaintances. He hadn't told Ruth, but she had the suspicion that he had found one he considered suitable... and who might very well come to 'claim' her a respectable length of time after the funeral.

Naomi looked hopelessly at her mother. "Mom, I don't want to marry."

"I don't blame you," Ruth murmured, and Naomi knew her mother knew that she knew more about her father's way of life than Ruth herself was actually aware of. She hesitated for a moment, then said, "This isn't an alternative I would have suggested - could have suggested - while your father was alive, but... "

"Yes?"

"If you were to have a child, whoever it is your father chose would... well... "

Naomi thought about that for a moment. She didn't really want a child, but it would be better than the alternative... and because her mother had suggested it, she could probably depend on a lot of support from her. And unlike a husband who would be there until one of them died, a child would grow up, become independent...

"You think I might... go somewhere, pick up a boyfriend, sleep with him, and then - well, break things off before he even knew I was pregnant?"

"And later... any man who was willing to marry you, when you had a young child, would be one who was probably worth marrying."

Naomi recognized her mother's optimism, but knew that her decision of five years previously would hold.

The last thing she wanted in her life was a husband.

***

Naomi didn't find it easy to tell Blair she didn't know who his father was. In fact, she did know, and indeed had resumed a casual friendship with Eddy Zeising two or three years after Blair was born, though she had never let him know that Blair was his son - Blair was small for his age, and it was easy to pretend that he was a good year younger than he actually was. Because she knew that Eddy would insist on marrying her if he ever learned the truth about Blair.

And although she was fond of Eddy, on that one subject she had never changed her mind.

She never wanted to get married.


End file.
